The Devil's Angel
by OtomeOtakuLover
Summary: Ever since she was just a child, Sakura Haruno was already a big ball of TROUBLE! And so that's why nine handsome, and slightly older boys were assigned to watch and care for her... But even through all of this, will they be able to conquer the mess and change? And somehow even some new...ROMANCE? (AKATSUKI x SAKURA... But also some other ships and partners for our beloved Cherry!)


**I just realized...I am a bitch.**

**...Please don't kill me for all of my other fanfics' terribly late updates! D:**

**(And P.S. the Anime/Manga 'NARUTO' does _NOT_ belong to me! All belongs to the one and only, awesome Masashi Kishimoto..!)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: _TROUBLE..._

Ahh... _Highschool_. A whole new world, a chance to redeem yourself, and most of all to find out incredible new things about you, be the person you've always wanted to be or plain just CHANGE.

But what about Sakura Haruno..?

...Well, still the same.

Still. The. FUCKING. Same.

* * *

A certain pinkette ignored the loud chatter of the large number of students around her, and as she just continued to confidently walk along the Cherry Blossom filled grounds from the gate entrance and up to the steps of the new school she's going in to...

And also, most of the male population and other jealous girls keeps looking at her cute but somewhat mature and rebelliously beautiful form. And so today, Sakura Haruno was wearing a sexy white tank-top, a sleek leather jacket with some pointy spikes, black skinny jeans perfectly fitting her fit legs, her favourite red Converse sneakers, some stunning silver rings on her right hand, and her long sweet Strawberry pink hair down to her butt and the only school-permitted dark blue headband with a rather odd-looking sign for the Konohagakure High students to represent up on her head, her usual sharp bangs not hiding her huge heart-shaped forehead.

Then she smirked...an infamous and Cheshire cat-like one.

It was quite a little too early for a student (or particularly her) to be up at this time and go to school already.

But it was worth it, she thought.

_Because then she's going to make the GREATEST first impression ever..._

* * *

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP..!_

"Uggh..." A long-haired blondie groaned, shifting in his comfy bed.

_BEEP, BEEP, B-_

"_Fuck_ you." Deidara seethed, glaring at his heavy fist at the now broken alarm clock. _'Damn, annoying clock...'_ He thought, slowly stretching and getting up.

"Hey, wake up already." Deidara then looked over at his door, only to see his all famous frenemy Sasori no Akasuna. "...You're the only one who's still not up yet."

The almost female-looking blonde groaned, and crashed into his bed again. "What time is it, Danna..?" Deidara mumbled.

The red-head rolled his caramel-coloured eyes at his bestfriend's laziness, and to also the stupid nickname the blonde insists on calling him. "7:00 a.m. Now, hurry up. Don't drag me and the others to be also late again because of _you_." And with that, Sasori then disappeared down the hallway of the amazing huge mansion that they all lived in.

...

"Ohayou, Dei-senpai~!" A strange-looking boy in an orange lollipop-like mask chirped happily, glomping Deidara as he descended down the flight of stairs.

"G-GET OFF OF ME..!" Deidara exclaimed, trying to pry off the other boy's unusual strong grip on him.

"Tobi, look..." An orange-haired guy called, waving a delectable chocolate chip cookie, and in all his piercing freakish glory.

Tobi stopped, then stared at their group's leader. "Ohh~ Tobi's a good boy..! So Tobi gets cookie!" He sang childishly, then quickly hopped over to Pein like an obedient dog to their master.

"Don't be so loud in the morning, bitches!" Hidan exclaimed, his dirty mouth all fired up even so early in the morning already.

Another tall guy with a pale bluish complexion and who also looks kinda like a shark, facepalmed. "WHY am I even friends with you, weirdos..?" Kisame muttered incoherently.

Then another guy, who's also equally handsome like the rest of them and with mid-length dark hair tied down in a low ponytail, gave his well-known 'hn' in response and as Itachi just calmly sipped his hot coffee.

"_Fifty, sixty_..." Another odd-looking man with stitches and a mask to hide his mysterious face then whispered, all alone in a dark corner and counting his huge wad of Yen with pure obsession...until an out-of-place Piranha plant then took and ate all his money.

"HEY..!" Kakuzu exclaimed, very much angry. "Zetsu, take your plant whore somewhere else!"

Then another tall man appeared, with sickly green hair and pale skin...though some part of his skin is a bit dark (weird), and then took his well-loved and prized plant. "Gomenasai, Kakuzu-san..." Zetsu said softly, then suddenly added something else in a kind of possesed harsh voice when his much more evil side took place. _**"...But your fucking money just HAD to be unhealthy, huh?"**_

That did it... Everything then turned into a deadly fight between Kakuzu and Zetsu, until everyone stopped and turned to look at a shock-stricken Sasori frozen still in place at the stairs.

"S...Sakura..." He stammered, and as silence greeted all nine of them.

"..._SHIT_!" They all then exclaimed in unison, scrambling around quickly like a bunch of rabid animals.

But then meanwhile, even though she's far away from her home, Sakura somehow felt her roommates the so-called 'Akatsuki' finally realizing that their pinkette was gone.

But instead of freaking out that she got found out, her sickly sweet smile just grew bigger by the second.

_'This is gonna be FUN~'_ Sakura thought, and as she then approached the main doors of the highschool and is now turning the knob...

* * *

"Go, go, go..!" Tobi shouted, first getting out of the fancy long black BMW car Itachi was driving so they, the Akatsuki, could get to school quickly.

The others followed, and just as soon as Itachi hit his keys to lock the car, they all started running very fast like professional athletes in the school grounds. And also ignoring the awed stares of their fangirls and other highschool students.

...And so then there _she_ was at the steps of the main doors. They all sighed in relief when they were just in time to stop Sakura's horrible pranks and mischief that she would've bestowed upon the school and its inhabitants, if not just for their perfect timing.

And so then, wasting no more time, they all charged at the pinkette just before she could even turn the knob. Sasori and Deidara strongly holding down Sakura's arms on each side of her, and also the rest tuning in around her so she's cornered and helpless.

"Sakura-chaaaaan~" Tobi started, getting closer to her. "You've been a BAD girl."

Sakura's eyes glinted in amusement, and as she just smirked at them. "Ohh, WHAT did I do now~?" She said, faking innocence and pouting cutely.

Now normally, all of the Akatsuki members might've swooned at her cuteness by now...

_But NOT today._

"...Let's go." Pein then said simply, leaving no sign of any mercy for their only beloved and pretty much spoiled gal and as he then also opened the doors and the others followed with Sasori and Deidara still clutching on to her.

Then she smiled, almost innocently, again.

_'Game, set, MATCH.'_ Sakura thought, and as she was then plunged into the new world of highschool with her 'ol Akatsuki senpais...

* * *

**Sooooo... Whaddya think~? Well, I'm not really sure about you guys but so far I pretty much like writing the story and I think I did a pretty good job with the plot. But anyways, R&R plz and tnx! ;)**


End file.
